gardensoftimefandomcom-20200214-history
Ch. 378 - Fairies and Unicorns
Ch. 377 - Itinerary of Chauncey Ch. 379 - Breezy Fall Evening CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Call From Beyond Travel to Fairy Hill Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Fairy Hill Time Warp 2. Fairy Cascade Place 4 Fairy Fountain in the Garden 3. The Recall Return to Yukon Cabin Find 12 hidden objects in Yukon Cabin 4. Reaching Out Travel to Wood Workers Time Loop Match 12 details in Wood Workers Time Loop 5. Origin Point Have 3 Crystalline Water in the Garden Upgrade 1 Fairy Fountain to Level 2 6. Steampunk Society Travel to In a Land Far Away Paradox Find 6 differences in In a Land Far Away Paradox 7. Fairies and Unicorns Travel to To the Land of Unicorns Find 12 hidden objects in To the Land of Unicorns 8. Uncivilized Behavior Return to Stardust Pools Find 12 hidden objects in Stardust Pools 9. Friendly Fairies Travel to House of the Gatekeeper Find 12 hidden objects in House of the Gatekeeper 10. Untainted Water Upgrade 1 Crystalline Water to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Fairy Fountain to Level 3 11. Realm of Unicorns Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 378 scenes Have 1 Place of Tranquility in the Garden 12. Complete Fairy Jewelry Set Collect the Fairy Swing and place it in your Garden 13. Serendipity Upgrade 1 Place of Tranquility to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Crystalline Water to Level 3 14. House on a Tree Upgrade 1 Place of Tranquility to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Place of Tranquility to Level 5 15. Build the Angelic Falls Complete the Angelic Falls Wonder 16. Cascade of the Angels Upgrade the Angelic Falls to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Fairy Hill Time Warp Earn 2 stars in Fairy Hill Time Warp 3 Star Wood Workers Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Wood Workers Time Loop 3 Star To the Land of Unicorns Earn 3 stars in To the Land of Unicorns 3 Star House of the Gatekeeper Earn 3 stars in House of the Gatekeeper 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 378 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 378 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 378 scenes OPTIONAL SCENE 6 QUESTS 17. Quest17 Travel to Unicorn's Habitat Find 12 hidden objects in Unicorn's Habitat 3 Star for Unicorn's Habitat Earn 3 stars in Unicorn's Habitat |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Call From Beyond Ch.378/S.1 - Fairy Hill Time Warp Weird activity from the Beyond! Oh no! Not another Beyond expedition! What now? Forgive me for being a pessimist! Beyond cases don't usually end well for me! Last time we received a similar reading. I was thrown in prison for no apparent reason! Anyway, the reading suggests that we are heading in the right direction! It's the Fairy! She sounded subdued! Apparently she spotted someone who is not from their land at all. Sound fmailiar? Quest:The Recall Ch.96/S.1 - Yukon Cabin It's time to recall, Enrique! I have no other choice since we have a lot on our plates and not enough people to take care of! Care to join me for a coffee? The rumor has it that I am the best coffee brewer in town at the moment! Would love to, but I need you right now. This doesn't mean that your actions will be forgotten, you still have to take a plegde for your actions. Point duly noted, Eleanor! I will take full responsibility for my actions that violated the Time Society's order! Words aren't adequate, Enrique. But more of that later, we now have to deal with something else! Meet me at these coordinates! Something's wrong with my Time Machine, takes too long to kick-off! Core System Test was done very recently, wonder what's causing this issue. Quest:Reaching Out Ch.378/S.2 - Wood Workers Time Loop As expected, something's really wrong with my Time Machine. Argh! My valuabe time is being wasted! Can you reach out to the nearest Time Society member for help? Eleanor! I don't think this is where we are supposed to meet? And why is your Time Machine emitting volumes of smoke? The Machine went awry out of the blue, it was fine this morning! I reached out to Quincy, but he is in the Beyond, working on a case. I know someone who can help us! You know him too! Remember the crazy scientist? Quest:Steampuck Society Ch.378/S.3 - In a Land Far Away Paradox Enrique has suggested that we give the machine to a trusted friend of his. But I am strictly against the idea of giving our belongings to a third party! Uh-oh! Something feels wrong-It's the Paradox! Whew! It's gone, now let's fix Eleanor's Time Machine! When is this friend of Enrique arriving? I cannot afford to waste more time. Quest:Fairies and Unicorns Ch.378/S.4 - To the Land of Unicorns I brought our very own *007* with me! Well, Borgsworth used to have Sean Connery's voice, now that we re-programmed it, he lost the James Bond persona of his! I wouldn't have been here if it wasn't for the fairy! On top of that, we have unicorns living together! Seems like we are dealing with another Time Thief! ... Or a Doppelganger! Don't know for sure! Oh, The Doppelganger! We have ourselves another new enemy! Where do these people come from? But what does unicorn have anything to do with this? They are feeble and harmless creatures? Quest:Uncivilized Behavior Ch.263/S.4 - Stardust Pools Enrique told that his friend will be here anytime soon! I always felt like Time Society lacked in the R&D and this is a wake up call! Are you the one with the Time Machine problem? Oh my! You are beautiful! Enrique never mentioned that I will be meeting up with a beautiful woman! Excuse me! Where are my manners? I am Leopold Philbert! Dr. Philbert at your service! Can I trust this person? He doesn't look civilized and don't even get me started on the bad odor! Quest:Friendly Fairies Ch.378/S.5 - House of the Gatekeeper I don't want to be arrested by the fairies now. For some reason, I am getting these weird visions where I am going to get arrested! Do you have any theories on Doppelganger? No! I just want to go back to Earth! My home! I thought you loved Beyond! Oh! That's right, is it because of the Elves? I don't want to talk about that! So far the fairies have been welcoming and nothing's hostile about them. On the other hand. I don't see anything suspicious at all.